


I Don't Know

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: The thought of escape starts to seem hopeless.
Kudos: 3





	I Don't Know

Omar sat on the uncomfortable prison bed in the jail cell among the Delta’s ship. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands pressed firmly against his ears, trying to block out the horrific sound of Louis’ screams as much as he could.

_“Why Louis?” _he thought,_ “Why did you have to keep talking?” _he pressed on his ears harder, but his friend’s screams and cries were still leaking through.

He opened his eyes and saw Aasim peering through the bars of the cell. He wasn’t sure if that was a brave or foolish idea of him.

A horrified expression was present on his face. He couldn’t see what Dorian was doing to the boy, but the gurgled screams and the sick, satisfied expression on Lily’s face as she observed the scene was enough to give him some horrendous ideas.

~

There was mostly silence now. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional sniffle and heartbreaking whimper originating from Louis’ cell. Aasim and Omar both sat together on prison bed, scared to make a peep. They each stared at nothing in particular as the traumatizing events from earlier replayed through their heads.

The sound of footsteps heard coming from down the hall snapped them out of their thoughts as they both set their eyes on the jail door. Through the bars, they could see Dorian approaching and felt their hearts race. But this time, the signature scowl that was usually planted on her face was replaced with an expression that seemed…satisfied?

A sigh left her lips.

“Finally,” she looked into Louis’ cell. “Some peace and quiet.”

A soft whimper was the boy’s response.

The woman chuckled before making her way down the hallway.

Omar felt his jaw drop slightly_. _

_“How?”_ he thought, _“How could someone be so heartless.”_

He turned his head towards Aasim and spoke in the quietest voice he could.

“Do…do you think we’re gonna be able to escape from here?”

Aasim looked at him, then at the door, then at the ground. An unsure expression gripped at his features. He took a deep breath and let it out. His gaze remained on the ground

“I…I don’t know.” he whispered

Omar directed his gaze to the ground once again. Hopeless possibilities filled his mind.

_Never being able to go home again. _

Tears he had been trying to hold back filled his eyes.

_Never being able to see their friends again. _

The tears broke free and began to fall.


End file.
